a summer to remeber
by eggerts1
Summary: Sonny and Chad just so happen to know the same close friend and are visiting her over the summer. will they fight? will they be friends? will there be Cahnny? a defient yes to the last one! Rated T for words kids shouldnt hear. CHANNY! R
1. Airport Ambush

Chad's POV

West Bloomfield Michigan. Specifically on Upper straights lake. Of course it's awhile from LA, but it's totally worth it. Just me and my favorite cousin Kara. Okay so she isn't really my cousin, but I've known her forever. She has dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, a beautiful face, tan skin, and a fit body. Best part is she is a girly tomboy, so she loves to hang out with boys. The only way this could get better was if Sonny could- Whoa! Chad get a grip, your thinking of Sonny again! That's like six times today!

I sat in the airport waiting for my limo to pick me up, when I decided to get some coffee. As I was waiting in line, texting Kara, someone bumped into me, spilling coffee all over my 400 dollar jeans. "HEY! Do YOU KNOW WHO I - Sonny?" Sonny? Here? Why? I notice that I'm still yelling and I can see head turning now. Wrong choice Chad. Immediately people begin to circle us asking for autographs.

"Thanks Chad! Just what I need to be seen with you!" I was a little take in back by her words, but why it's not like I care, for god's sake I'm frickin' CDC! "Okay everybody move out of the way! Important person coming through!" I hear someone say, pushing through the crowd. Who's more important than me? I guess we'll find out. "KARA!" Sonny yells, as she runs up to her. Wait Sonny knows Kara? I'm so confused! "Hey Sonny Bunny, let's get you guys out of this crowd." With that she screams very loud. "OH MY GOD! I THINK IM GONNA THROW UP!" everyone ran away as fast as they could. Sonny and I laugh and I walk over to my friend. "Nice one." I say. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Chad I haven't seen you in like, forever! And you're still as sexy as ever." she hugs me and I lift her off the ground. "So I see you and Sonny know each other?" I say awkwardly. She smiles even bigger and turns towards Sonny. They run to each other hugging and laughing. "Yeah, duh!" Sonny looks at me trying to read my expression and looks away as soon as our eyes meant. "Ok let's go before they come back." I say grabbing my luggage.

"Ok hang on lemme get my stuff." Sonny replies. I stop.

"What'd mean?" I ask. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm staying at Kara's house." I sigh.

"Really? This sucks, half a summer with you?" she laughs with no humor and walks away. "Oh, Chaddy has a crush Olala!" Kara laughs. I glare at her and she puts her hands up in defense. "Shut up." I snarl. She wriggles her eyebrows and walks up to Sonny. I pull my stuff towards the limo and get in. Soon the girls are in too and we leave.

"So… how do you know Kara, Sonny?" she glances at me, avoiding eye contact. Man, what did I do, I want to see her beautiful brown eyes. "Well actually, I've known her for like six years now. I watch her every summer when her parents are in Mexico." I nod.

"So how did you guys meet?" I ask, searching for more details.

"Our parents went to college together." Wait, that mean my parents might know her parents, _creeeeppy!_ Kara was asleep, thank god or she would be bouncing all over the place. She's a very hyper girl. Yet another reason I love her. I mean it's hard not to. She's nice, funny, smart, pretty, athletic, and fun to be around. If she were the same age as me, maybe I would date her. "I know her because your parents went to the same college too." I say without her asking. She nods and remains quiet for the remainder of the time.

I'm texting Portlyn for the rest of the time; it was a little awkward not talking. Finally we got to Kara's house and I ended up being the one to wake her up. "I'm not gonna wake her up, I like my face." Sonny says getting out of the car. Oohhh so she lets me do it? That's so nice of her! "Kara, were home get up." I say and get out. I pier through the window and wait for her to wake up. Finally she does and opens her door. "Hey can you carry me? I'm too lazy to walk." I laugh and pick her up.

I put her in her room and make my way to her brother's room, where I'll be staying for the next two months about. Sonny was in her sister room, on the other side of the house. Then I hear a knock on the door and turn around to see Sonny standing there, nervously.


	2. coming to an agreement?

Sonny POV

Didn't know that Chad would be here! This is amazing! I mean, not that I like him or anything, pssh nooooo! But when we got to Kara's house, I decide to think of a plan were we could get along, that way Kara doesn't get mad at us for fighting constantly. Yeah that would be very bad.

So when I finished unpacking, I walked over to Chad's room. To be honest I was a little nervous. I knocked on Chad's open door and he turns around. "Hey, Chad, can we talk?" he smiles his billion watt smile and nods. Being the klutz that I am, I forget the two easy steps in Kara's brother's room and fall down them. I get up briskly and dust myself off. Chad looks at me like I'm crazy. "Sorry, forgot about those frickin' steps."

"Okay, are we gonna talk or are you gonna just stand there?" he asks. I nod and sit on his bed. "Um, well, I was wondering if we could be friends, for the time being. I mean, if we fight constantly in front of Kara, she's gonna get pissed." He nods in agreement. "I mean that would work if you didn't _love_ me Monroe." I gasp. "I do not love you! You're saying we can't be friends because I love you?" shit! That came out wrong!

"Ha-ha! You admitted it!" he says childish.

"I admitted nothing!" I retort. "Why does that matter anyways?" I say stealing his smirk. He laughs. Oh I love his laugh. Ugh! Stop it! "Really Sonny? Really? You had to steal my smirk?" I blush and get up.

"You're so annoying." He laughs again and turns on his idock. The first song that comes on, _sexy can I_. they explicit version too. "EW! Chad that's suck a dirty song!" I exclaim. He shrugs and sings along. I have to admit. He's a good singer. But really, this song and he's staring at me as he sings!

I left as fast as I could, without tripping on the steps this time. I could feel his eyes on me still and I turn around, "Must you stare at my ass?" he immediately looks away and blushes. Serves him right!

After putting on my bathing suit and strapless cover up, I waltz down the stairs into the kitchen and start to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Kara is watching some sort of weird show with a dog and a boy. "Kara, what the heck are you watching?" she mumbles something but I don't catch it. "What was that?" I ask again.

"Adventure time with Jake and Finn." She says. I "O" and resume cooking. Chad comes down stairs in swimming trunks and goes right for the fridge. "Chad I'm making lunch." He looks at me and says nothing. I figure he's checking me out so I turn away. "perv." I mutter.

"Kara, what the hell are you watching?" I turn around and stare hard at Chad.

"GAH! Okay, I'm done watching it; gosh you people watch no good shows!" she gets up and sits at the booth table. I finish cooking and put it on the table. Kara immediately eats despite the fact that it's hot. She remains quiet for a second until _burp._ "Hahahahahahaha! That's hilarious!" Chad and I look at her oddly and she shrugs. "Hey, I have the attention span of a five year old what do you expect?"

"That is true. Are you gonna go in the water after?" she nods and jumps up.

"Imma be right back." She's says in gangster form. Wow, she's grown up! Chad puts his plate in the sink and heads outside. "Chad! I'm not your maid!" I hear him laugh but he doesn't respond. I look through the window at the beautiful lake, and then I look at the patio and see a shirtless Chad on a lawn chair. I braced myself when I saw his perfectly sculpted body. Wowsers. He _must_ work out.

"See something you like Sonny?" Kara's voice comes from behind me, scaring me silly. "Nothing, at all, just Chad." Kara laughs.

"Come on girl! I know you like him. Just trust me, I won't tell." Well, I guess I like him. Okay that's a lie. I _love _him, just like her said.

"Fine, I like him." I grumble. Kara smiles in satisfaction and skips outside.


	3. Lunch at 6:30?

Chad POV

Aahhh, I love the summer. No work, nobody telling you what to do, just relaxation and dripping water? I opened my eyes to see Kara hovering over me dripping wet. "Kara, you're adorable, but your blocking my rays." She giggles and grabs a towel.

"You know Chad, I think you need a new girlfriend." She sits down in the chair next to me, and looks right at me. "Why do you say that?" I ask. She sits there thinking for a minute before completely changing the subject. "Hey, you wanna jump in the water?" I roll my eyes.

"Sure, but hang on." I take off my sunglasses and stand up to stretch. After that I grab Kara and sling her over my shoulder. "Ah Chad! Put me down!" she screams and giggles. We reach the end of the dock and I hold her out. "You wouldn't dare!" she snarls.

"I do." I let go and splash! I run off the dock and into the house. I find Sonny pacing around the living room. "Hey sunshine, what's the delio?" she looks at me and sits down. "Sonny, just to let you know, Kara is twelve not six and she doesn't really care if we fight. She's an expert on fighting! Her brother and sister are in college!" Sonny stands up and walks over to me.

"So she wouldn't mind if I did this?" Smack! She slaps me. I place my hand on my check. "OW!" I yell. She smiles and turns away, but I grab her by the waist. "Wrong choice." I pick her up like I did with Kara, walk down the steps to the patio, onto the dock, and drop her in.

"Chad!" she shrieks. I shrug.

"What's the problem? You're the one who slapped me!" she huffs and goes under the water. I wait for her to come up, but nothing. I dive in and find her on the bottom motionless. I grab her and swim up towards the surface. When we get to the top I pull her out of the water.

"Sonny, sonny! Wake up!" I shake her but nothing happens. I lean down to do CPR but her hand pushes my face away. "Chad, I can hold my breath for three minute and fifty six seconds." She begins to laugh, but to me it isn't funny. "Or maybe you knew that and really wanted to kiss me." I look away, acting like she said nothing. That's a defiant yes. "But I guess I can give you _something_ for 'saving' me." She says using air quotes. She leans over and gives me a peck on the check. More! My mind screams. "And I guess I could do this." I say and kiss her full out on the lips. One, two, three. I stop, leave her wanting more. She breathes in and smiles. "Um, I'm gonna go take a shower." I say getting up. She nods and looks out onto the water.

I can see Kara trailing around with flippers and a snorkel. "Only you Kara." I say quietly, laughing. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and go upstairs. Note to self, make Sonny your girlfriend.

"Ugh, Chad, you're so cheesy." I say to myself in the mirror, trying to fix my hair. I get in the shower and out really fast, but it feels like forever. After getting dressed, I lie down on the bed and turn on the TV. I hear someone come in my room and see Kara smiling away as usually. She comes and lies next to me, poking my side. "Hey, Whatcha want little girl." I joke around. She says nothing and resumes poking my side. "Seriously, what do you want Kara."

"You'll see." She says evil and walks out of my room. Ugh she can be so immature sometimes. I glance at the clock to find that it's already 7:30. "Whoa, I just ate lunch! I guess I'll have to get used to the time difference." I say to myself. I decide that I don't need to eat again so I just close my eyes, waiting for sleep to claim me. And soon it does. That is until I heard the noise.


	4. clear as water

Chad POV

I ignore the noise at first until it grows louder and louder. That's when I realize its music. I get up slowly and glance at the time noticing it's already 11:45. I lazily climb the stairs, finding the music was coming from Sonny's room. I was about to just barge into the room but I had another idea. I put my ear up to the door and listen. "Sonny, it's _so _obvious he likes you!" I hear Kara's voice. Who's he? Sonny is mine, well not yet but soon! "Well, I don't know, Chad doesn't really seem to care. I mean why would he like me?" But I don't like you, I love you!

"Why wouldn't he? Sonny you're an amazing girl! Feel free, date someone, lucky you!"

"What do you mean?" Kara sighs.

"Boys are so annoying in seventh grade. I'm just saying you could possibly be dating someone that's actually mature." There was a pause until they both start laughing. That's when I make my move. I knock before letting myself in. "Okay, I know I'm already gorgeous, but I still need my beauty sleep." Sonny smirks at me and looks away. "Yeah, Chad if you can read the sign on the door you would understand the fact that you're not supposed to be in here."

I look at the door, "If your name is Chad Dylan Copper, you aren't allowed in this room til 10:00 am." I use my smirk; "You guys are really weird, you know that right?" they laugh and completely ignore me. "Kara, can we talk?" she nods and gets up off the bed.

"Whatcha what big buddy?" she asks when we're in the hallway. I run my hand through my hair. "Do you think sonny likes me?" the words flew out of y mouth before I could stop them.

She pulls me down to her leave, "Yes, but you didn't hear that from me. Don't worry I've got a plan."

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask." She nods and turns back to go through the door. "But turn the music down, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want lover boy." She had an evil look on her face, and to be honest I didn't want to know.

I lie back down in bed, finally I couldn't hear anything. Just me alone in the dark, thinking of one thing. Okay, maybe two. How handsome I am and Sonny. Yes, Sonny will be my girlfriend even if it's the last thing I do.

And ill treat her right, unlike her past boyfriends that treated her like dirt. It killed me to walk down the hall and see her crying, knowing that I had to act me no matter what. But before she's mine, I gotta make her want me I mean, that's just my style. Starting tomorrow, I know she's gonna fall even more in love with me then before.


	5. the trip to the Grocery store

Kara's POV

Okay, how to get Sonny and Chad together, think, think, think, think-DING! Ohh Kara your one evil girl. Okay lemme make sure this will work, I'll tell Chad to flirt with some girl at the grocery store tomorrow, then Sonny will get jealous and do what girls do best and talk back. Then after that, I'll tell Sonny my _mature_ guy friends to come over and she'll be to sucked into helping them Chad will just sit there and admire her. From there I'll have Chad drive us to UPTOWN, which I reserved for both of them, and I'll do a tuck, and roll out of the main room, and listen to their conversation from the kitchen.

So hush up, you didn't hear a thing from me.

Chad's POV

In the morning all I heard was screaming down the hall, into my room, and people jumping on my bed. "Get the hell out of here." I say muffled into my pillow.

"Chad, come on were out of milk we need to go to the grocery store. And, guess what? Your _car_ came today!" Kara squealed. As soon as I heard car, I was up looking out of the window. There sat my baby. Oh yeah! Sonny walked out to get dressed which left me and Kara. "Chad, okay so you know what I said last night?" I was going to reply but she continued, "Well, told you need to start to make Sonny jealous today." I nod and she leaves. That's what I was planning on doing anyways! I got dressed and walk downstairs grabbing my keys.

Sonny was sitting at the counter drinking coffee, "Sonny, where's my frappicano?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Chad I'm not your maid."

"Yeah, Chad she isn't your maid." Kara's voice comes from behind me. I turn around and see her nowhere until she jumps down from the balcony. "Um you can't wear that shirt to the grocery store." I say. She gives me an odd look. "I mean look you've got stuff all over it!" she looks down and I bring my finger up, hitting her in the nose. "Hey!" she says laughing. She walks out into the garage, leaving two. "Chad, you'll make a good dad some day." Sonny says. I smile.

"Yeah, I figured." I say smirking. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She says faintly.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Oh so were good?"

"Yeah were so good." I say marching through the door. I smile and slip in my car. "Children, let's go!" I yell.

"Gosh Chad no need to yell." Kara says popping up behind me.

"GAH! Are you gonna do that all day?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Chad, forgetting something?" Sonny asks getting in the car. I shake my head and put my sunglasses on.

"Chad, why is there a picture of me in your wallet?" Sonny asks. I glance over to see she has my wallet. Oh that's why she asked. "Um, because if I ever lose the one in my dressing room for my dart board then I can pull out that one." I say. Nice one. She nods and hands me my wallet. I look in the mirror to see Kara texting someone. "Who you talking to Kara."

"Uh, um, yeah him?" she says trying to lie.

"Okay then." I say pulling into an empty parking spot. We get out and head for the dairy, trying not to be noticed. When we went up to the cash register, I start to flirt with the cashier. "OMG you're like, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she squeals. I smile, luring her into my trap. "Yes I am." I say smoothly. She twirls her hair and I stare at her, acting like I'm in love. See this is why my show is number one.

I see Sonny out of the corner of my, fuming. "Chad, can you pay for the fucking milk already?" oh yeah, she's totally jealous.

"Yeah sure." I give the girl a hundred, "Keep the change." And we walk out without being noticed.

In the car Kara is just in a whole different word texting and her constant ringtone was bugging the hell out of me. "Sonny, can I have some friends over?"

"Sure, how many?"

"Like four."

"Okay, sure, whatever." Ah, Sonny would be a great mother. Chad, focus on the road! I mentally scream. Okay back to the road, how do I get home? Oh right this road, okay you made it home without thinking of- haha catch myself. Sonny was looking at me, I must look really weird talking to myself.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asks. I nod.

"Better then ever. Why do you ask?"

Well you look like a psycho talking to yourself." I nod and get out of the car. This was going to be a very interesting day. I can tell.


End file.
